


I'm not the only one

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Cheating, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Jace and Clary are out shopping when they see Magnus kissing another man. Furious they confront him but Magnus wants them to keep it a secret from Alec. What will they do?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 71
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :)

Though Jace was not a fan of shopping he was willing to do it to spend more time with Clary and to earn boyfriend points. He also loved driving Clary to where she wanted to go, it made him feel warm that he could do this for her.

Clary was trying to find a present for Alec's birthday which was coming up and was asking Jace for his advice, but Jace couldn't hear what she was saying. He had been paying attention to Clary but he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Magnus was kissing a man that was not Alec, Jace didn't recognize him but he was too angry to care about who he was. How could Magnus do this to Alec? The sight made Jace's blood boil and he didn't even realize that Clary was trying to get his attention until she tapped his shoulder making him jump.

"Jace what's wrong?"

Jace was too angry to speak so he nodded in the direction of Magnus. Clary followed his gaze in confusion, but when she saw Magnus her confusion turned to anger. They shared a meaningful look and stormed over to Magnus.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jace shouted making Magnus break the kiss in shock.

"Jace, Biscuit? I didn't know you would be here?"

"No, clearly not!" Clary said irately.

Though Clary was small she could still be scary when she wanted to be and used her petite figure to catch people off guard. Jace was glad she was not angry with him. "How could you cheat on Alec?" 

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Jason is my ex boyfriend and he came to my apartment a few months ago. He kissed me and I got so caught up in the moment that I couldn't help myself". 

"That's no excuse Magnus, you should have ended it. But you are still with him!"

"I know I should have Biscuit, but I love Jason". 

"And I love him, he clearly wants me not his omega whore", Jason said with a smirk. 

Jace saw red and tried to punch Jason but Clary and Magnus held him back. 

"Jason how could you call Alexander that?" Magnus said in shock. 

"Why do you care when you love me not him?" 

"I never said I don't love Alexander, that's the problem. I love you and him". 

"Magnus you need to tell Alec the truth, you can't have both him and Jason", Jace said angrily. 

"I can't tell him Jace, I can't lose Alexander". 

"You won't be able to keep this from him forever, he will find out. It will be more painful for Alec if he doesn't find out from you", Clary said. 

"I just need time, please don't tell him". 

"Seriously? You want us to keep this a secret?" 

"Please Biscuit, I need to figure out how I'm going to tell him". 

"Fine, but if you don't tell him soon we will", Clary said and made Jace leave with her before he could attack Magnus. 

Magnus put his head in his hands, "I messed everything up". 

"Baby you don't have to tell Alec. Just break up with him and he won't ever have to know". 

"I don't want to break up with him Jason, didn't you hear me say I love him?" 

"Come on Magnus, I'm an alpha while Alec is just an omega slut. I can give you so much more than him".

Magnus glared at Jason, "What did I ever see in you?" Magnus said and stormed off. 

"You'll be back Magnus! You love me too much!" Jason called after him. 

When Magnus got back to his apartment he hoped that Alec would be out, he couldn't face him after his confrontation with Jace and Clary. But his heart hurt when Alec happily greeted him with a kiss when he came in. Guilt consumed Magnus, Alec was hugging him tightly and telling him he had made dinner. Magnus didn't deserve a dinner lovingly made by Alec. 

Alec had asked Raphael to teach him to cook. Raphael had been suprised when Alec said he couldn't cook as most omegas learnt to cook when they presented. But Alec hadn't wanted to conform to society's views on omega. He didn't want to learn to cook because of society's expectations of him, he wanted to do it now so that he could put in his weight as Magnus let him stay in his apartment for free. 

Alec had wanted to pay Magnus his share of the apartment, but Magnus wouldn't let him. So he paid him back by helping him with cooking and clients when he could. Though Alec didn't have magic, he helped Magnus get what he needed for potions and calm clients when they got angry. As omegas could easily calm down agitated alphas. Though there had been a couple of times when Magnus had to use magic to stop alphas who misunderstood Alec's intentions and tried to kiss him. 

Alec didn't know that Magnus' guilt from cheating was one of the main reasons he let him stay at his apartment for free. Alec could tell something was upsetting Magnus and tried to reassure him, but nothing he did could calm him. Alec led Magnus to the sofa and gently got him to sit down since he was keeping the dinner warm in the oven as he didn't know when Magnus would get back. 

"Magnus, something is bothering you. Whatever it is you can tell me". 

Magnus knew he should tell Alec right now, but he couldn't bear to see tears pour out of Alec's beautiful eyes. "I've just had a difficult day, some clients were being rude". 

"I wish they would be more respectful to you", Alec said sadly. 

"You help a lot with that, I should have asked you to talk to them", Magnus said hoping it made his lie more convincing. 

"Next time let me know and I will make them see sense". 

"Thank you Alexander". 

"I made you dinner, do you feel up to it?" 

"Yes that sounds wonderful, you didn't have to go to the trouble". 

"I know but I wanted to for you Mags", Alec said with a serene smile. 

During dinner Alec talked about the progress he was making with his attempts to be a shadowhunter again. Because he was an omega the Clave thought he was offering himself for pleasuring alphas while they worked, when he wasn't at all. It made Alec upset they thought that and wouldn't take him seriously. However, he had made some progress but they wouldn't agree until they assessed his abilities. 

Magnus tried to pay attention, he was proud of Alec for making this progress and he was angry at the others who wouldn't believe Alec actually wanted to be a shadowhunter. But his thoughts kept wandering to Jason. He was angry with what he had said about Alec, but Jason was right he still loved him. Magnus wished he could stop himself loving Jason, Jason was so cruel to Alec because he thought he was superior to him and that Alec didn't have rights. 

But he had so much history with Jason, he was the one who picked up the pieces when Camille had broken his heart. He had helped him heal and move on, he would always love Jason for helping him through one of the worst times of his life. However he also loved Alec and couldn't lose him. Magnus had to stall for time, he didn't know how long Clary and Jace were willing to give him but he was closer to Clary than Jace. Maybe he could persuade her to give him more time. 

Magnus didn't sleep at all that night, he turned on his side to see Alec cuddled into him sleeping peacefully. Magnus felt another pang of guilt at the sight. He hoped that Alec could forgive him and that he could find the courage to tell Alec what he had done, before Alec found out from someone else. Magnus knew Clary was right it would be so much worse if Alec didn't find out the truth from him. Magnus closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to make himself sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus kept trying and failing to tell Alec the truth. The pain of losing Alec was scaring him too much. Sooner than Magnus realised months passed by and it had been two years since Jace and Clary had confronted him. And Magnus still hadn't told Alec and he hadn't stopped seeing Jason behind Alec's back. 

Guilt was Magnus' constant companion, but he couldn't stop seeing Jason he loved him as much as he loved Alec. Jace and Clary had wanted to tell Alec but Magnus begged them not to. He was suprised they hadn't told Alec, they explained they didn't want to hurt Alec which made him feel worse. 

Clary and Jace were the only ones aside from Jason who knew about his affair. It was driving Magnus crazy that he couldn't talk to anyone about it. There was no way he could talk to Clary and Jace as they hated him. So he talked to Catarina, but she hadn't been supportive at all. She was friends with Alec too and she was furious with Magnus for cheating on him. Magnus knew he deserved the anger, but he was feeling so lost and alone. 

While Magnus was at home drinking to try to forget his guilt, Alec was at the insitute. Though the Clave had agreed to assess his abilities and decide if he could be a shadowhunter it had taken them two years to finally send someone to assess him. It was frustrating that they had made him wait so long, and Alec knew it was only because as an omega they didn't want him to be a shadowhunter at all. 

That knowledge made him anxious about who they were sending to assess him. If they sent a bigoted alpha they would lie and report to the Clave he wasn't fit to be a shadowhunter. Alec turned his thoughts to Magnus in an attempt to not think about his assessment which was happening in thirty minutes. Magnus had taken him out to dinner last night and he had a wonderful time. Magnus had been out a lot lately and Alec barley got to see him anymore. Alec wished Magnus' clients weren't so demanding. Alec was startled when his sister suddenly joined him.

"Looks like somebody got lucky last night", Izzy said with a playful grin. 

"Izzy!" Alec scolded as he blushed bright red. 

"Don't try to deny it hermano, you are glowing. But don't worry I won't ask for details, I don't want to think about my brother's sex life", Izzy said with a shudder. 

"You are the one who brought it up".

"Fine you got me there. So it's your assessment this morning right?" 

"Yeah, they are sending someone from the Clave at 10am", Alec said anxiously. 

Izzy hugged Alec, "You'll be fine Alec, they would be lucky to have you as a shadowhunter". 

"I wish they thought that way, they just want me to be a perfect obedient omega".

"Do you want me to oversee the assessment to make sure they aren't rigging it against you?" 

"Thanks but I'll be okay". 

Izzy wanted to protest but she knew the look on her brother's face. She could tell she wouldn't be able to change his mind. "Have you seen Jace or Clary? I haven't seen them today". 

"No I haven't, they keep avoiding me. They have been for two years. I thought they didn't care that I'm an omega", Alec said sadly. He was afraid they didn't want anything to do with him because being best friends with an omega would ruin their reputation. They were considered the best shadowhunters of the New York institute as well as Izzy, Alec understood they didn't want to lose that but it still hurt.

Alec's parabatai bond was weakening, because Jace kept shutting him out. At first Alec thought he was just hiding something from him and he would tell him in time. But it had been two years. Alec missed his parabatai so much. He missed Clary too, they had become close when Alec had moved on from Jace and realized he loved Magnus. 

"They don't care about that, they love you". 

"It doesn't feel that way lately". 

Izzy's heart hurt hearing the pain in Alec's voice and she was mad at Clary and Jace for continuing to ignore Alec. She decided that while Alec was being assessed she would track down Clary and Jace and give them a talking to. 

The thirty minutes went by faster than Alec would have liked. Izzy had tried her best to comfort him which Alec was so grateful for, but he was still very anxious about the test and upset about Jace and Clary. Alec's heart sank when he recognised the alpha the Clave had sent. He was Peter Anderson and he kept trying to make Alec be his mate. There was no way Peter was going to be fair in his assessment, Alec had worked so hard to get this far and now it would be for nothing. 

"I can't believe they sent that bastard!" Izzy said angrily. 

"I should call off the assessment, there's no point doing it now". 

"No you need to do it Alec, we could prove that he deliberately was being unfair towards you". 

"That won't matter to the Clave Iz, they didn't even want to assess me. They are only doing this to make it seem like they are giving omegas a chance to be a shadowhunter". 

"I know but please you need to try". 

Alec sighed, "Okay I'll do it". Alec couldn't help but hope that Izzy was right, maybe he could complain to the Clave and make them give him a fair assessment. Izzy was an alpha and he knew they would listen to her if she helped him and he knew she would. 

"Tell me if he tries anything okay?" 

"I will, but don't worry I can take care of myself". 

"I know you can big brother, but I still worry for you". 

Alec hugged her reassuringly and reluctantly left to face Peter. Peter smirked at Alec as he made his way over to him. He had been looking forward to this since he had been given this assignment. He had been furious when Alec kept rejecting him and now he heard he spread his legs for Bane. It made him even more angry but determined to humiliate Alec. 

Peter moved far too close to Alec making him try and move away but he was backed into the wall. "Peter please-"

"Please what?", Peter moved close and whispered in Alec's ear, "Please fuck me?"

Alec jerked back in shock, he wasn't expecting Peter to be so bold. In the past he had only been forceful with him when they were alone. "You know I wasn't going to say that!" Alec said angry and managed to push Peter off him. "Let's just get on with the assessment". 

"Well one of the assessments is to see how much stamina you have, I'm sure fucking will be a good way of determining that". 

"If you don't stop that I will report you for harassment". 

Peter laughed, "I'm an alpha Alec, do you really think they would believe you over me?" 

Alec looked away fighting tears, he knew Peter was right. The Clave wouldn't care, they would just be happy that Peter wanted to subdue him and make him the omega they wanted. The assessment went by agonizingly slow for Alec. Peter used every opportunity to say crude things or to touch him against his will. Alec tried to stop him but Peter was stronger than him. 

"I'm sorry Alec but you failed the assessment". 

Alec glared at Peter, "I never stood a chance of passing because you like the Clave don't want an omega shadowhunter". 

Peter cupped Alec's face making him flinch and try to get away but Peter's grip was too tight, "You omegas should be doing whatever alphas or betas want you to do. You certainly should not be on a mission". 

"You think you have won but I won't give up Peter". 

Peter grinned, "You really should give up, the Clave will listen to me not you. Oh and you should forget about Bane, you are going to be my mate. I'm sure the Clave would love me to be your alpha". 

Alec managed to push Peter's hand of his face, "Magnus won't let that happen he loves me!" 

Peter just grinned wider and left, leaving Alec feeling devestated. He knew he wasn't going to pass the assessment, but he had put so much effort into his training in the hopes that Lydia would be sent to assess him. She was different and would have been fair in her assessment. But now all that training had been for nothing. He hoped with Izzy and Lydia on his side he could successfully complain to the Clave about this. 

While Alec had his assessment Izzy had searched for Jace and Clary and had managed to find them in a training room. 

"Hey!" Izzy shouted furiously, "Why are you morons ignoring Alec?" 

Jace and Clary shared a guilty look, "We don't want to ignore him but there's something he doesn't know that we can't tell him", Clary said. 

"You are really upsetting Alec, he thinks you don't want to be his friends anymore because he is an omega". 

Jace paled, "What? That isn't it at all, we love Alec". 

"You have a funny way of showing it", Izzy snapped, "And what is it that Alec can't know?" 

"I can't tell you Iz". 

"Jace I need to know". 

"If I tell you, you will tell Alec and he can't know".

"I promise I won't tell him". 

"She needs to know Jace", Clary said. 

Jace sighed, "Izzy you should probably sit down". 

Jace and Clary told Izzy about how they saw Magnus kissing another man and that he was still cheating on Alec. By the end of it Izzy was boiling with rage. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Izzy said and stormed off. Jace and Clary hurried after her, though they hated Magnus they knew Alec would be upset if Izzy hurt Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Izzy banged her fist furiously against Magnus' door. How dare he hurt her brother! She hated that she trusted Magnus with Alec's heart. He had promised her he wouldn't hurt Alec. And now he had broken Alec's trust. Though Alec didn't know it yet, she knew this would break his heart. 

Alec liked to make people think he was tough and intimidating as he wanted to oppose society's views on omegas. But inside he was nothing like that. When Izzy was upset as a child he would build a fort with her, and now as adults he would hold her as she cried. Alec was always there for her even when she had been selfish and hadn't done the same for him. 

So Izzy vowed that she would be there for Alec through this. When Magnus opened the door she punched him hard enough that she broke Magnus' nose. "How could you hurt Alec? I trusted you and you still hurt him!" 

Magnus clutched his broken nose automatically, he held back from showing his pain. He used magic to heal his nose, "I'm so sorry Izzy, I never meant to hurt Alexander or you". 

"But you still did!" Izzy yelled and tried to kick Magnus but Jace and Clary held her back. "Let me go, he needs to pay". 

"Alec will be upset if you do more to hurt Magnus. He already will be if he finds out you broke Magnus' nose", Clary said. 

"But he deserved it, Alec doesn't know what Magnus did". 

"You're right, I did deserve it. But it will hurt Alexander more if he doesn't find out from me. Let me tell him". 

"No Magnus, you have had two years to tell Alec and you still haven't. For Alec's sake I want to let you tell him, but I don't trust you to do it. So I will. Let me go I promise I won't hurt Magnus". 

Jace and Clary let Izzy go but stayed close so they could intervene in case Izzy was lying. "Izzy please, Magnus was right it will hurt Alec more if he doesn't tell him", Jace said. 

"Alec deserves to know, I won't hide it from him. You two never should have hidden it from him. Magnus I will never forgive you for what you have done, if you hurt Alec again I won't let Jace and Clary hold me back", Izzy said and stormed out of Magnus' loft and ran to the insitute. 

Izzy's heart shattered at the sight of Alec who was trying to focus on work in the ops centre but he looked so upset. Izzy knew this meant the assessment had not gone well. She felt guilty for pushing him to doing the assessment even when they both knew Peter would not be fair. This made her more determined to help Alec report him to the Clave. 

"Hermano are you okay?" 

Alec wanted to pretend that he was fine and that nothing was wrong, but he knew Izzy would see right through him. "No, Peter failed me". 

"I'm sorry Alec, I'll help you complain to the Clave". 

"Thank you, maybe we could ask Lydia to help". 

Izzy smiled at the thought of Lydia. They had become very close lately and Izzy was starting to fall for her. It had taken a long time for her to get over Lydia having her arrested, but Lydia had redeemed herself. She had let Alec be with Magnus instead of forcing Alec marry her, and she had made it up to her personally. Lydia even still felt guilty for what she had done, despite Izzy reassuring her she was forgiven. "Yes that's a great idea, I'll talk to her. With two alphas on your case, the Clave can't ignore us".

"Thank you so much, you like Lydia don't you?" Alec asked though it wasn't really a question, he had seen the way Izzy's eyes had lit up when he mentioned Lydia. And he knew how she felt about Lydia for a long time. It upset him that Izzy hadn't confided in him about how she felt, but he himself had found it hard confiding in Izzy that he was gay so he understood. 

Izzy blushed and looked away but she nodded. "Yeah, I don't normally fall for people. I usually just have flings, but Lydia is different". 

"I'm so happy for you", Alec said with a bright smile. 

Izzy felt a pang of pain in her heart, knowing that what she needed to tell Alec would wipe away that smile. And she understood now why Jace and Clary had not told Alec yet. But she couldn't be like them, it would be worse for Alec if Magnus gave Alec the mating bite in five years and he found out then. Izzy steeled herself and made herself speak before she could chicken out. "Alec there's um... something I need to tell you". 

"What is it?" Alec said in concern. 

"I'm so sorry big brother, but Magnus is cheating on you". 

Alec froze, no that couldn't be true! Magnus couldn't be cheating on him, he loved him. "Magnus wouldn't do that to me". 

"I'm sorry but it's true, Jace and Clary told me. They have known about this which is why they have been avoiding you". 

"They must have been mistaken Izzy-"

"No they weren't, they saw Magnus kissing another man two years ago". 

Alec felt his heart shatter even more, "They knew for two years and didn't tell me. How long have you known?" 

"I swear I only found out five minutes ago. I wouldn't keep this from you, please believe me". 

"I believe you I know you wouldn't do that, I can't believe he's been cheating on me for two years", Alec said unable to hold back his tears anymore. 

Izzy pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry Alec, I hate that Magnus did this to you". 

Alec knew he was crying in the middle of the ops centre, but didn't care that everyone could see him and were probably staring. Alec felt as though his life was falling apart. His heart was already broken when Peter failed him and took advantage of him during the assessment. But now discovering that the love of his life was cheating on him, made him feel as though he was losing everything.

"What am I going to do? I still love Magnus despite what he has done, but I can't trust him anymore. I'm not sure if I still want to be with him". 

Izzy tightened her hug, "I know that the insitute isn't your favourite place given the way you are treated here. But maybe it would be better if you stay here for a while before you decide. Some time away from Magnus could help". 

"Yeah, I will do that. I don't think I can face Magnus right now. I'm going to go to my room, I need some time alone". 

"I understand, I'm here for you if you need me". 

"Thank you that means a lot to me. And thank you for telling me what Magnus did. It must have been hard for you". 

"You deserved to know the truth, I couldn't bear to keep you in the dark". 

After giving Alec another hug, Izzy reluctantly let Alec go to his room. She was worried about letting him be alone, as she was afraid his thoughts would spiral and he would feel as though he had to suffer alone. But she understood Alec needed time to himself to decide what to do about his relationship with Magnus. 

When Alec arrived at his room he was shocked to see Magnus there, "Magnus? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Alec said as he tried to calm his racing heart. Part of Alec was even more upset with Magnus for being in his room without his permission, but he knew Magnus wasn't doing anything creepy like stalking him. 

"I'm sorry Alexander I didn't mean to scare you. You haven't talked to Izzy yet have you?" Magnus said anxiously but the way Alec's eyes filled with unshed tears told Magnus his answer. "I'm so sorry Alexander, I never meant to cheat on you". 

"But that didn't stop you from cheating", Alec said his voice wobbly in his attempt to stop himself crying. "Two years Magnus, you cheated on me for two years!" 

"I know, I wanted to stop but I couldn't I loved him too much. Please give me another chance I promise I will stop seeing Jason. I know I badly messed up but I want to make things right". 

Alec had wanted more time to decide, but he had not been expecting Magnus to already be in his room. And Alec knew he had to give his answer now. "I can't give you another chance, at least not now. I need time to be alone so I can think. What you did hurt me so much and if stayed together I would always be afraid that you were still seeing Jason". 

Magnus looked away, it took all of his will power not to cry. He was angry with himself, because Alec was right he had hurt him. Alec had the right to cry not him. But he still felt as though tears would fall any moment. Magnus knew that as a warlock and alpha he had the power to force Alec to stay with him, but unlike most alphas he would never do that to Alec.

"I more than understand, I will never stop loving you and when... or if you want me back I will be waiting for you. I won't see anyone else, I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back". Magnus said and portalled back to his loft. 

When Magnus left Alec threw himself on his bed and allowed himself to cry for the love he had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your lovely comments.

Alec didn't know how long he was crying in bed for, but he didn't care. All he could think about was the terrible pain he was in because of Magnus. The worst part was that he was still in love with Magnus. Despite what he had done. But he would stand by his decision. Alec couldn't go back to Magnus now, no matter how much he longed to.

Alec couldn't trust Magnus anymore, he had been cheating for two years. Alec wasn't sure if Magnus could let go of Jason. He still wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back to Magnus, he couldn't go through this pain again ten years later if Magnus cheated again. Alec jumped when he felt someone sit down beside him on his bed. 

When Alec looked up he saw Jace, "I don't want to see you right now", Alec said. Alec knew Jace had been trying to protect him by keeping Magnus' affair a secret. But he was still very upset with Jace for not only keeping it a secret but also for ignoring him and shutting him out. Consequently weakening their parabatai bond. 

"I know you don't and I don't blame you. But Alec I just want you to know how sorry I am for the pain I have caused you and Clary feels the same way". 

"I know you both weren't trying to hurt me, but I thought you hated me. You kept shutting me out of our bond". 

"I am so sorry we made you think that way, we never hated you we were afraid that if we didn't distance ourselves we would spill the secret. That's also why I shut you out, I was worried you could tell I was hiding something and would figure it out". 

"That doesn't heal the pain you put me through". 

Jace looked away guiltily, he felt so awful for what he had done to Alec. Even before he had found out about Magnus' affair, he had neglected Alec and treated him badly when Clary first came into their lives. Jace felt terrible that history had repeated itself and it was his fault. "I know, I hope in time you can forgive me and Clary". Jace said and reluctantly left Alec's room, knowing Alec needed time alone. 

Clary gave Jace a concerned look when he joined her back in the ops centre. "Did you talk to Alec?" 

"Yeah he's upset with us, though I don't blame him. We really messed up". 

"I know, I wish we had just told Alec as soon as we found out Magnus was cheating". 

"Me too", Jace said miserably. 

Clary cupped Jace's face, "He will forgive us, he just needs time. You won't lose your parabatai". 

Jace gently held Clary's hand that cupped his face, "I hope you are right, but he's always been there for me and I wasn't when he needed me most. I don't deserve his forgiveness". 

"You are being too hard on yourself Jace, you were trying to protect Alec", Clary said as she rested her head against Jace's. "He needs you now, when he is ready you can be there for him". 

"Yeah I will be, I can feel how heartbroken he is. I will help him as much as I can", Jace said fiercly, he was determined to make things right with Alec and to comfort him the way he always did when he was upset. 

A few days later Izzy had set up a meeting with the Clave, with her, Lydia and Alec. The Clave didn't want Alec involved in the meeting. Izzy knew it was because he was an omega and that made her so furious that she took her anger out on the Clave, who reluctantly agreed to let Alec be in the meeting.

Izzy had wanted to schedule the meeting when Alec had time to recover from his heartbreak, but Alec wanted to do something to keep his mind off Magnus. And he argued this needed to happen as soon as possible, or the Clave would sweep his unfairly failed assessment under the rug and act as though the assessment never even happened. 

Izzy sat with Lydia and Alec while they waited for the meeting to start. Izzy and Lydia were trying their best to comfort Alec, but he was very nervous and anxious. Izzy could never fault him for it, she would have felt the same way in his position. Jace and Clary had wanted to come to give their support too, but the Clave refused to let them. Izzy knew it was because if there were four alphas arguing Alec's case, it would be even harder for the Clave to refuse them. Jace was also Imogen's grandson and she knew his influence would sway Imogen. That made her even more angry they refused to let Jace and Clary come. 

A clave member walked over to them. "Come with me, the meeting will start now". 

Alec tried to stop himself freaking out more, but he was so anxious about what was going to happen. The best case scenario would be that he would get to do the assessment again with Lydia assessing him. But the worst was that the Clave would refuse to let him do the assessment again and never let him be a shadowhunter. 

They could also make him be another alpha's mate if they knew about his break up with Magnus. He had tried to keep it a secret to prevent being forced to have a new alpha, so he prayed the Clave didn't know. Peter's threat came back to him and he was scared Peter was right. 

Alec sat down in the chair in the middle of Izzy and Lydia, he felt safer with them flanking him. The Clave members Imogen and Victor stared at him in disgust making him wish he had never agreed to this meeting. But he couldn't back down now. 

"It is shocking that two alphas are defending an omega. Why on earth are you doing this?" Imogen said in a condescending tone. 

Izzy stood up angrily, "Alec is my brother, he is an amazing person and I love him. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way, he deserves a fair assessment". 

Imogen scoffed, "He is an omega, he shouldn't have even had the assessment in the first place. His duty is to please us alphas in any way we want". Imogen said as she gave Alec a lustful look that made him feel sick. 

"That is a backwards way of viewing omegas. Omegas should have the same rights as us. I would be more than happy to do the assessment. You wouldn't have to do any work I would do everything", Lydia said feeling just as furious as Izzy. 

"This is not a question of who would do the work Lydia", Victor said though he was not looking at Lydia, he was also staring at Alec lustfully. "We have more than enough people who could do the job. It would damage our reputation if we let an omega be a shadowhunter and omegas can't be shadowhunters for a reason. They are too delicate for missions, and Alec is one of the extremely few omegas we have left. We can't afford to lose him on a mission, we need him for breeding". 

"I am not delicate! I train with Izzy every day, I am fit enough to handle missions. And breeding is not my only purpose, you can't force me to have children. I will only have children when me and my mate want to", Alec said angrily, unable to stay silent anymore. 

"Except you don't have a mate anymore do you?"

Alec froze in fear, he had been so careful in keeping his breakup a secret. How could the Clave have found out? This was his worst nightmare coming true. "That's not true, me and Magnus are happily together". Alec said, he knew it was hopeless to attempt to lie. But he had to try. 

Imogen laughed cruelly, "We know the warlock cheated on you and you broke up with him. I bet he cheated because you don't behave the way omegas should and he was tired of it". 

"No! Magnus was always supportive of me being an omega, he never thought the way you do about me", Alec was suprised that he defended Magnus. But he still wasn't over Magnus so maybe that was why. 

"You are straying off topic Inquisitor and being cruel, will you let my brother have another assessment?" 

Imogen gave Izzy a look of disdain, "No we will not let Alec have another assessment, like I said he shouldn't have even had the assessment. We only let him to avoid a scandal. You should never have allowed Alec to train with you, that stops today and if we discover you don't stop you will face losing your runes". 

"What? You can't do that!" Lydia yelled. 

"As we are the Clave we can Lydia, and as Alec is no longer with the warlock he needs a new mate so he can breed us more omegas. I'm actually relieved this happened, now we can create more nephilim omegas. The thought of a half warlock and nephilim baby makes me sick", Imogen said with a shudder. 

"You can't force me to have another mate and how can you say that? If a warlock and a nephilim had a baby they would be wonderful", Alec said fiercly. 

"I think Peter would be a good choice for you Alec, he was telling me how much he wants you to be his omega the other day. Or you could be Victor's omega, I know he has his eye on you", Imogen said as though Alec hadn't spoken.

Victor smirked at Alec, "Yes I would love to have you as my omega". 

"Alec you need to get out of here now!" Izzy said frantically. 

Alec tried to run but he was suddenly frozen in place. Alec tried to fight but looked up in shock as he realized a warlock had come in the room and had used magic to freeze him. 

"Let my brother go!" 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I need to find Alec a suitable mate", Imogen said as she caressed Alec's face. "While Peter and Victor are welcome options, I need to be sure before I decide". 

Izzy and Lydia tried to help Alec but they were portalled out of the room by the warlock. Alec felt despair consume him as Imogen wouldn't stop touching him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a heads up there is mention of rape and attempted forced pregnancy. But Alec doesn't become pregnant and it isn't detailed I only write enough so you know what happened. I am thinking of pairing Alec with Andrew Underhill. Or a crossover character like Derek from Teen Wolf. Let me know if there is a crossover character you would prefer. For those of you who want a Malec ending, I am thinking of doing an extra chapter with an alternate Malec ending.

Izzy had never been so livid in her life. She couldn't believe the Clave was doing this to Alec. Being an omega didn't give them the right to do this to him. Lydia immediately held Izzy in her arms and Izzy felt safe to cry into Lydia's shoulder. 

"We'll save Alec, we won't let the Clave get away with this", Lydia said to try and reassure her girlfriend. 

"But how? The Clave are so powerful and they have Alec". 

"I hate to suggest it, but Magnus could help us". 

"No I'm not going to that bastard! He hurt my brother, he's the reason the Clave are doing this to Alec". 

"I more than understand, but most warlocks are very reluctant to work with us. And I don't blame them given the way they are treated by our kind. Magnus may be the only one willing to save a nephilim". 

"What if he won't out of spite because Alec broke up with him?" 

Lydia held Izzy closer, "Despite what Magnus did to your brother I think he truly does care for him". 

Izzy sighed. She didn't want to ask Magnus for help after what he had done. But she had to admit they needed his help. Jace, Clary and Andrew were the only ones that would help them. But they didn't have the power Magnus did. Izzy reluctantly agreed. Izzy took Lydia to Magnus' apartment and forced herself to knock on the door. 

Magnus opened the door and wasn't suprised to see Izzy and Lydia. He knew from his wards they were coming. Magnus didn't want to face Izzy, but given how they left things if she was coming to him now it must be very important. "You're not going to punch me again are you?" 

Izzy glared at Magnus, "I really want to. But I won't because we really need your help". 

Magnus let Izzy and Lydia in, and they explained what had happened to Alec. Magnus saw red. How dare the Clave do this to Alexander! He knew that Alec was no longer his and may never be again, but he wouldn't throw Alec to the wolves. He couldn't abandon him to his fate. 

"I'll help you it's the least I can do after what I have put Alexander through". 

Magnus spent the rest of the day with Izzy and Lydia trying to find a way to save Alec. Magnus wished he had never cheated on Alec. Magnus's heart had broken when Alec didn't want to stay with him and now Alec was going through so much pain because he no longer had an alpha because of him. Magnus felt a terrible guilt consume him, this was all his fault. 

The guilt motivated him though, it made him work long into the night even after Lydia and Izzy had gone. Magnus was still no closer to figuring out a plan than he had when Lydia and Izzy first came by and that made Magnus want to scream. Only his magic had saved precious vases he had broken in his anger earlier. 

Magnus had sent a text to Catarina a few hours ago but she was still ignoring him and probably hadn't read it, as she had not sent a reply back. So he was shocked when Catarina suddenly appeared in his office an hour later. 

"Cat what are you doing here?" 

"Clary told me what happened to Alec".

"How did Clary contact you? I thought you refused to have any Nephilim's phone number apart from Alec". 

"Alec and Clary are different, they respect us. I met Clary at a meeting I was forced to attend with the Clave and we became friends. I have come here to help you save Alec, I am still furious with you for what you did. But two warlocks working together will be more powerful". 

"I understand you have every right to be angry with me after what I did, but thank you for helping me". 

Catarina and Magnus worked together and both refused to take a break until they could find a way to save Alec. 

Alec couldn't believe how quickly his life had become a living nightmare. Imogen was determined to find him a new alpha and didn't care that it wasn't what Alec wanted at all. He was forced to meet new alphas and was kept frozen so he couldn't fight back when the alphas inspected him. 

Imogen liked to call it an inspection, but really it just was an excuse for the potential alphas to do what they wanted to Alec without him being able to fight them. Though some alphas actually liked it when Alec tried to fight back so the spell was lifted for those alphas. Alec didn't know if it was worse being frozen by magic or being able to fight back. Either way he was powerless as the spell was immediately put back on him the times when he almost escaped. 

Alec's only hope was that his loved ones would save him. He knew they would do anything they could to save him but when the days turned into months, it was hard to hold on to that hope. Alec wondered if Imogen even wanted him to have a new mate, or if she just enjoyed torturing him. Alec had been scared that one of the alphas who "inspected" him would get him pregnant. 

Alec couldn't bare the thought of his child being born this way, though Alec would never abort them. But so far to Alec's immense relief he was not pregnant. This made Imogen and Victor furious and they had hurt him badly as a consequence, not caring that it was not Alec's fault. Victor had even said they should just use Alec for their pleasure and forget about trying to get him pregnant. But Imogen refused to give up. 

While Alec was so relieved he hadn't become pregnant, he was also afraid that it meant he couldn't get pregnant at all. What if when he was saved and found love again he couldn't have children? Many omegas were cruelly cast aside by their alpha or beta if they couldn't give them children. Alec couldn't go through that pain. 

Alec automatically flinched when the door opened to what was now Victor's office. He had become the new head of the insitute now. 

"Alec we have finally found you a new alpha". 

Alec felt his heart drop, "You can't do this to me!" 

Victor just grinned at Alec, "I can because I am going to be your new alpha. Peter really wanted to be your alpha but thankfully I managed to persuade Imogen to chose me". 

"It was always going to be you wasn't it?" Alec said trying to stop himself from letting tears fall. 

"You are a clever one. From the first moment I met you I wanted you. I just had to find a way to get you away from Magnus. I discovered Magnus' past with Jason and I had Jason work his charm on Magnus". 

Alec's eyes widened in shock, he had never thought someone had planted Jason back in Magnus' life deliberately. "But I thought Jason did that because he wanted Magnus back". 

"Oh he did want Magnus back, I used that to my advantage. I knew that Magnus was cheating on you with Jason the whole time, I wasn't expecting it to go on for two years. But that was actually better as it hurt you more when you found out. I waited for the inevitable break up so I could tell Imogen we had a way to force you to be a nephilim alphas' mate". 

"I will never stop fighting you" Alec said fiercly. 

Victor smirked and kissed Alec ignoring his attempt to stop him, "Oh I'm counting on it".


End file.
